Jugando con tus sentimientos
by Maka Hanato
Summary: Nunca juegues con los sentimientos de una persona, tu nunca sabrás si hay alguna persona que sabe jugar mejor que tu. Decidi continuarlo, para ver en que acaba.
1. Prologo

Maka se encontraba sentada en una banca del parque de Death City cabizbaja y muy furiosa, para ese momento había tirado ya tres arboles del doble de su peso y tamaño con las manos desprotegidas y ahora el precio a pagar seria una visita al hospital.

La lluvia caía completamente sobre ella, mezclándose con sus lagrimas y haciéndolas totalmente irreconocibles.

Su largo cabello rubio cenizo se pegaba molestamente a su cuello y cara, consecuencia de estar sentada bajo la lluvia y sus preciosos ojos verdes se encontraban opacos.

Definitivamente detestaba al engreído de Soul Eater Evans.

Pero al final la única culpable en esa situación era ella. Nadie la había mandado a enamorarse de Evans y aun así como tonta había caído en su juego.

Pero estaba totalmente segura de que Soul pagaría por sus acciones. El pagaría el precio de haberla hecho enfadar de esa forma.

Si quería saber que tan cruel y despiadada podía llegar a ser le iba a conceder el honor.

-Cuídate Evans, que si no te matare a golpes –murmuro la chica con enfado contenido, levantándose al mismo tiempo de la banca y retirándose del lugar, siendo observada desde la distancia por un chico pelinegro.

-¿Qué has hecho Soul? –murmuro Kid preocupado observando a Maka irse con las manos goteando sangre.

El chico se acerco lentamente a la banca y se sentó con cuidado en donde momentos antes la chica Albarn había estado. Fue entonces que noto los arboles tirados en el suelo, manchados de sangre y fue entonces que su preocupación incremento considerablemente.

De ante mano sabia que Maka no era una chica a la que el resto llamaría común. Era algo agresiva, enojona, valiente, poseía una fuerza sobrehumana y una sonrisa preciosa y pura.

Aunque esto último no era el punto, sino lo que el idiota y ciego de tiburoncin le había hecho a la chica.

Y lo peor es que él lo había presenciado todo.

_**Flash back**_

_Era la salida de Shibusen, pero debido a que la lluvia era demasiado fuerte la mayoría de los alumnos seguían refugiados bajo el techo del mismo._

_El chico peli negro había prometido esperar a su prima la mayor de las Thompson, ya que ella tenía clase de cocina después de la salida._

_Aburrido el chico había decidido pasear un rato por los pasillos del instituto, en espera de que su prima saliese._

_Una sonora carcajada hizo que se regresara a un salón en específico, su salón de clases. Ahí había dos personas, una de ellas era Soul Evans y la otra Maka Albarn._

_Esta última tenía sus ojos ocultos gracias a su flequillo y apretaba con fuerza la mandíbula._

_Kid decidió asomarse para ver que ocurría._

_-No seas ingenua Albarn –el chico soltó otra risotada ante la mirada de su compañera._

_-Ya cállate –ordeno la rubia apretando las manos en puños –No te atrevas a decir algo mas-amenazo aun sin mirarle a los ojos._

_El chico haciendo caso omiso a la advertencia de la rubia la miro y prosiguió _

_-No puedo creer que de verdad creíste que yo el chico mas cool se enamoraría de una pequeña rata de biblioteca como tú, no me hagas reír –se burlaba el peli blanco_

_Maka apretó aun más la mandíbula y con paso decidido se acerco a Soul, levantando así la mirada por fin desde que habían comenzado a hablar._

_Soul al ver esa mirada dolida en Maka solo atino a reírse en su cara._

_-Eres patética –le dijo Soul entre risas_

_-¡TE DIJE QUE TE CALLARAS! –grito la chica furiosa dándole una fuerte bofetada a Soul, que por la fuerza de la misma termino cayendo al suelo –Solo te diré una cosa Evans –siseo Maka, a lo que al chico le recorrió un escalofrió conforme el estado de la chica pasaba de uno de dolor a una de furia incontenible –Nunca juegues con los sentimientos de una persona, tu nunca sabrás si hay alguna persona que sabe jugar mejor que tu –dicho esto la chica recogió sus cosas y salió del aula._

_Kid espero a que la rubia saliese para entrar el._

_-¿Qué le hiciste? –exigió saber_

_Soul lo miro sobándose la cara_

_-Solo la enamore lo suficiente como para luego lastimarla y decirle la verdad –dijo con simpleza levantándose del suelo_

_Kid apretó los puños._

_-Sabes bien que te advertí que no te acercaras a ella, ahora sufre las consecuencias de tus actos, porque la conozco y esto no se quedara así, deberías temerle –fue lo único que Kid le dijo antes de retirarse._

_**Fin flash back**_

-¿En qué lio te metiste Evans? –murmuro el chico mirando, aun, los arboles manchados de sangre.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Soul se sentó en el sillón de la sala de su departamento. Tenía la mejilla hinchada y muy roja, por culpa del golpe que la "amable" de Maka le había proporcionado.

Nunca antes una chica lo había golpeado y mucho menos con una fuerza tan sobrehumana como la de ella.

_-Deberías temerle _–recordó que le había advertido Kid esa misma tarde luego de lo sucedido.

Por alguna extraña razón, sentía que lo que su amigo le había dicho era cierto.

Antes había escuchado rumores sobre Maka y por lo mismo había sentido curiosidad, aunque los rumores eran de lo más disparatados, ya que todos en el instituto sabían de sobre manera que no eran ciertos.

Según sabía solo era para alejar a los enemigos de Shibusen y mantener a sus alumnos a salvo.

Pero aun asi los rumores….de que ella podría mandarte al hospital ya fuese chico o chica si la molestabas o si le buscabas pelea eran de lo más raros, pero aun así sintió la curiosidad de saber que tan cruel y despiadada era.

Pero ahora sentía que nunca debió meterse con ella.

Sentía remordimiento y no sabía muy bien porque.

Soul termino por suspirar, necesitaba un buen descanso.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Golpeaste arboles –repitió Liz por decima vez. ¡¿COMO SE TE OCURRE?! –grito con enojo zarandeando a Maka.

-Ya, ya ni que fuese para tanto –contesto con fastidio, zafándose del agarre de Liz de un tirón.

Su rubia amiga la miro con el enojo pintado en su hermosa cara. Pero Liz sabia que esa era su forma de desahogarse, mejor los arboles que ella.

-Está bien, vuélveme a repetir tu razón para tal enfado –pidió Liz sentada en una silla, bebiendo un delicioso licuado de fresas preparado por su querida Maka.

La chica suspiro con fastidio.

-Soul me humillo –fue su única contestación –Y a cambio el me las pagara –una sonrisa sádica se formo en sus labios.

Solo había cinco cosas que enfadaban a Maka de sobre manera, que Liz y Tsubaki conociesen, la primera: la humillación, la segunda: el engaño, la tercera: que cometiesen abuso hacia un menor, la cuarta: los rumores y la quinta y más importante: que jueguen con los sentimientos de los demás y los propios.

-Cometió cuatro de las cinco –susurro Tsubaki al oído de Liz, quien asintió totalmente de acuerdo.

-No quiero saber lo que ocurrirá cuando se encuentren de nuevo. –corroboro Chrona.

Ante esto todas estuvieron de acuerdo, Maka sería capaz de mandar a Soul al hospital.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Al mes siguiente (luego de las vacaciones) el chico Evans ya se preparaba para salir a sus clases, aun con ese sentimiento rondando por su corazón y otro más de desilusión.

El camino al instituto se le hizo más largo de lo normal, por alguna razón se sentía completamente inquieto.

_-Nunca debí jugar con sus sentimientos –_pensaba Soul mientras más cerca veía el edificio de Shibusen._-Lo pague caro_

Cuando hubo llegado a los escalones de la entrada vio a la chica Albarn parada en el tercer escalón, mirando sus manos vendadas.

-Una semana ¿eh? –se decía Maka con el ceño fruncido, se le había ocurrido ir a golpear arboles de nuevo para desquitar su furia –Todo por culpa de Evans –chisto enojada

Soul se acerco a ella cauteloso.

-¿Qué yo qué? -le pregunto parándose frente a ella.

Maka levanto la mirada y apretó la mandíbula con furia.

-Esto –espeto dándole un puñetazo en la cara al chico, que rodo por las escaleras –Si no quieres saber porque dicen que soy cruel y despiadada aléjate de mí –le grito la chica subiendo las escaleras corriendo y dejando un rastro de lagrimas y sangre en el camino.

Soul se agarro la parte afectada y la vio marcharse.

Definitivamente no debió hacerle daño.

Ahora comprendía que era ese sentimiento.

Soul se apresuro a seguirla, aun no había nadie más que ellos dos así que encontrarla debería resultarle bastante sencillo.

Recorrió todo el instituto en busca de la chica rubia, aun faltaba para que los alumnos comenzasen a llegar así que su búsqueda debería ser relativamente fácil…claro según él.

El único lugar que le faltaba revisar era el jardín que estaba cerca del bosque.

Cuando llego al lugar la encontró sentada en la rama más alta de un árbol que por la altura parecía más un pino.

-¿Qué quieres Evans? –pregunto amarga

Soul sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la columna.

-Yo quería…..-las palabras del chico peli blanco fueron interrumpidas por Maka

-Yo te odio, no sabes cuánto ¿pero sabes?, esto que siento no es odio. Es decepción y dolor, porque tu maldito engreído ¿Cómo te atreviste a enamorarme de esa forma?, para luego…para luego –las lagrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas y cayeron al pasto perdiéndose. –Para luego decirme que solo era una broma una muy cruel….yo podría ser lo que quisieras pero nunca óyeme bien nunca hice algo injusto y esas personas lo saben bien –Maka se limpio las lagrimas

-Maka escúchame, yo he comprendido las palabras que me dijiste aquel día –la interrumpió Soul y Maka bajo del árbol y lo miro a los ojos

-¿El qué? –exigió saber

-Ahora sé que nunca debí hacerte algo como eso –murmuro el chico –Veras….

_**Flash Back**_

_Soul se encontraba sentado en el sillón de la casa de sus padres, mirando a su madre con la ceja enarcada_

_-Iremos de vacaciones –exclamo su madre de lo más feliz._

_Soul suspiro con un aire de amargado y con cara de "no gracias", mas su madre lo miro._

_-Por favor hijo, hace mucho que no vamos de vacaciones todos juntos –le suplico su madre_

_Soul suspiro_

_-Está bien –dijo resignado_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_-Llegamos –grito la madre de Soul feliz_

_Soul miro a _su alrededor.

-_Okinawa ¿eh? –murmuro, siguiendo a su madre de cerca. Al final solo ellos dos habían terminado yendo a las dichosas vacaciones "en familia", pero Soul bien sabía que su padre ni su hermano podrían ir, cosa que le alegraba por más cruel que sonase._

_-Espera a que veas a Megumi-chan se ha puesto preciosa –le decía su madre mientras bajaban del coche frente a una lujosa mansión._

_Frente a ella había una chica de largo cabello celeste recogido en una coleta de lado, alta, piel blanca y ojos lilas._

_-Hola Señora Evans –saludo la chica con una bella sonrisa_

_-Megumi-chan –saludo Satoko dándole un abrazo_

_Soul en cambio no le quito la mirada de encima a la peli celeste quien le sonrió coquetamente._

_De la mansión salió una mujer de ojos lilas y cabello negro que al ver a Satoko la abrazo cariñosamente._

_-Que mona te has puesto Umy –le sonrió la señora Evans_

_-Tu igual – ambas señoras entraron a la mansión hablando animadamente, dejando a ambos jóvenes solos._

_-¿Asi que tu eres Soul eh? –le dijo Megumi al oído cosa que le causo al chico un escalofrió_

_-Si soy yo –sonrió seductor_

_Ambos chicos no tardaron en entenderse bastante bien hasta tal punto en el que se hicieron novios bastante cariñosos por cierto._

_**Dos semanas después**_

_-Megumi –la llamo Soul sin recibir respuesta alguna de la chica_

_Soul toco la puerta suavemente, que en el acto se abrió dejando ver la arreglada habitación de la chica._

_El chico Evans por curiosidad entro, encontrando la computadora de la chica prendida y en el un mensaje._

_**Megumi amor, te espero en la fuente principal de la ciudad.**_

_**Recuerda que hoy cumplimos un mes de novios.**_

_**Te amo mucho.**_

_**Te espero y no tardes.**_

_Soul se sorprendió pero luego apretó los puños muy enojado dispuesto a ir en busca de ella._

_Cuando llego, lo primero que vio fue a la chica sentada en la fuente besándose bastante apasionada con un chico._

_Entonces Soul recordó algo_

_- Nunca juegues con los sentimientos de una persona, tu nunca sabrás si hay alguna persona que sabe jugar mejor que tu-recordó y fue entonces cuando entendió el significado de esas simples palabras._

_El había dañado a una persona y a cambio encontró a alguien que supo jugar sus cartas mejor que él, vaya ironía._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Soul bajo la mirada, evitando la de Maka, quien lo miro con sorpresa

-Durante la última semana de mi estancia en Okinawa, solo pensaba en lo que te había hecho y el sentimiento que eso me producía y lo que sentía hacia a ti, hasta que llegue a una conclusión –Soul miro a Maka quien lo miraba con una ceja enarcada

-Habla Evans –chisto la chica

-yo…..¡te amo! –grito sonrojado

Maka lo miro enarcando una ceja sin creerlo.

-¿Es serio esperabas que te lo creyera? –A Soul le sorprendió la respuesta de Maka –Si solo supieras el dolor que sentí cuando me dijiste aquellas palabras, ni siquiera te atreverías a pararte enfrente de mí –Maka se acerco a Soul, quien la miraba, aun, sin creer el rechazo que había recibido.

-Se que estas acostumbrado a que todas las chicas se tiren para hacerla de alfombra, pero te has equivocado de chica así que si quieres conservar tus huesos intactos aléjate de mí. –la rubia se alejo a paso rápido.

.

.

.

.

.

-Mas te vale que la dejes en paz –Soul se giro hacia el chico que había hablado.

-¿Por qué Kid? –pregunto furioso

-Porque ella….es una persona especial para mí –Soul gruño mirando como Kid se alejaba para darle alcance a Maka.

-Ni lo pienses. –siseo

.

.

.

.

¿Fin?


	2. Chapter 1: El extraño plan de Liz

Capitulo 1

El extraño plan de Liz

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Muy bien. Comenzaban a pensar que a Shibusen le encantaba dar vacaciones a sus alumnos. No habían pasado ni dos meses de las últimas y ya tenían de nuevo. Aunque no les molestaba en lo mas mínimo, le parecía realmente raro.

-Vamos Maka –Liz esperaba a que su rubia amiga se decidiera por su peinado, según sus cálculos llevaba más de dos horas frente al espejo.

-Se está haciendo tonta – comento Patty en un tono burlón, riendo cada seis segundos.

Maka sintió sus mejillas arder ¿Había sido tan obvia?

-Por supuesto que no –se defendió como pudo, nunca había sido buena mintiendo, por lo tanto nunca lo había intentando, pero como Kid siempre decía, siempre hay una primera vez para todo.

No esperaba que le creyeran, para que alguien creyese sus mentiras, debían creer que los ángeles bajarían a iluminar a Black Star y que con ello lo harían mas humilde. Por lo tanto, no, nadie en esa habitación le creyó ni media palabra. Todas sabían que a Maka Albarn no le apetecía ir con ellas ese día.

¿Por qué? Por el simple hecho de que cierta personita de cabellera blanca, iría también.

-Tal vez sería bueno que Maka y Soul no se encontrasen –susurro Tsubaki al oído de Kid, quien miraba atento los movimientos que Maka realizaba.

-No tenemos suficiente dinero como para pagar una ambulancia y ni que decir del hospital –agrego Liz, quien empujaba a Maka fuera de la habitación con ayuda de Patty.

-¡No te resistas! –gruño la menor de las Thompson empujando violentamente a Maka, quien al recibir tremendo golpe termino de cara en el piso con la rubia sobre su espalda.

-¡Quítate de encima Patricia! –chillo Maka, intentando que la chica amante de las jirafas entendiese que no podía respirar. Liz las miro con pena.

-Patty la estas lastimando –Tsubaki hablo con voz dulce, logrando que Patty se bajara de la espalda de la ya morada rubia.

-Así no podrás ir –le susurro Kid divertido, a lo que Maka sonrió victoriosa.

-¡Yay! –susurro lo más bajo que pudo, sobándose la espalda adolorida.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Liz miro con desprecio al chico de hermosas orbes rubíes. Al parecer el muy idiota había pensado que llevarían a Maka costase lo que costase.

Según Chrona, el hecho de haber dejado a Maka descansando en compañía de Tsubaki había sido la mejor elección, ya que según le había contando su hermano Ragnarok, Soul estaba dispuesto a conquistarla a cualquier precio.

-Entonces deberá venderle su alma al diablo –chisto Liz lanzando una bola de papel a la cabeza del peliblanco, quien le lanzo una mirada asesina que Liz ignoro.

-¿Deberíamos conseguirle uno? –cuestiono Chrona inocentemente

-¡Por supuesto que no Chrona! –chillo Liz asustada, llevándose una mano a la cara con sorpresa.

-¿Entonces que deberíamos hacer? –interrumpió Kid

Liz sonrió maliciosa.

-Habrá que llamarlo a "el" –Liz rio como maniática

-¡Oh no!, no te estarás refiriendo a "el" ¿verdad? –Kid comenzaba a temblar de pies a cabeza de solo imaginar la que se armaría si Liz llamaba a esa persona. -¡Me niego! –Kid NO quería que "el" llegase a Death City –¿Te imaginas la destrucción en la ciudad si "el" se entera de esto?

Liz asintió afirmativamente con la cabeza

-Esa es la idea mi estimado Kid –Liz comenzó a dar saltitos alrededor del casi desmayado chico.

-Si me lo permiten –Chrona hablo tímidamente, provocando que Kid la observara y que Liz parara de saltar como conejo

-¿Qué pasa Chrona? –la mayor de las Thompson no entendía que fallos podría haber en su plan

-¿A quién se refieren con "el"?

-En verdad que no quieres saber –Kid poso una mano sobre el hombro de Chrona

-Y no solo es uno, si no dos –Liz amplio su sonrisa

Kid sintió que un balde de agua fría caía sobre su cabeza

-¿D-dos? ¡¿HAS DICHO DOS ELIZABETH?! –el grito que Kid pego, se escucho hasta el lugar en el que se encontraba Soul.

-Si, ¿no es genial? –Liz sonrió orgullosa de sí misma. Nunca había armado un plan tan grande y tan perfecto.

-Maka se va a enfadar –se lamento Kid, imaginando la cara que pondría su rubia amiga cuando viera lo que habían hecho.

-No tiene porque enterarse de que fuimos nosotros –Liz sonrió de nuevo

Soul los observo curioso. Algo le decía que no estaban planeando nada bueno.

-Te dije que no lastimaras a Maka –escucho que Ragnarok le dijo

-Eso es…

-Ni siquiera Black Star te perdonara que lastimaras a su adorada hermana –Ragnarok le miro de reojo –Ni yo tampoco Soul, no será mi familia, pero todos nosotros crecimos juntos y normalmente Maka siempre nos dejaba quedarnos en su casa –comento Ragnarok

Soul suspiro. No entenderían que se enamoro de ella, que ahora el mas arrepentido era él. Ni siquiera su mejor amigo. ¿Acaso todos estaban en su contra?

-Dos personas –escucho que Ragnarok repitió con cara de confusión -¿No serán….? –su rostro comenzaba a tornarse pálido y comenzaba a tartamudear cosas incoherentes. –Dios, se armara una buena cuando ellos lleguen y cuando Maka se entere…

-¿Enterarse de qué? –ya está, no entendía ni media silaba de lo que su amigo hablaba.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Maka sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas. ¿Sería un efecto por el golpe de esa mañana?

-Maka-chan –la voz de Tsubaki temblaba, cosa que hizo que la rubia se extrañara bastante.

-¿Qué pasa? –Maka decidió levantarse de la cama

-T-tienes visita –Tsubaki decidió que lo mejor sería buscar un teléfono y preguntar a Liz y Kid que rayos se traían entre manos.

Maka salió de la habitacion y se acerco a la puerta pesadamente.

-¿Qué sucede? –Y fue entonces que Maka levanto la cabeza -¡¿QUE?!

Y Tsubaki, decidió que mejor iría a buscarlos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuara…..

.

.

.

.

.

A petición de mis queridas lectoras, decidí continuar esta historia y ver en que acaba.

Tengo un buen rato sin escribir nada y por lo tanto me pareció buena idea comenzar con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, que al inicio pensé en dejarlo de un solo capitulo. Pero al leerlo nuevamente me di cuenta de que podría escribir mas y que podría complacer a las lectoras que al inicio me pedían que lo continuara.

Espero que haya sido de su agrado.

Quiero agradecer a:

_**montse padua:**__ Como ya dije, espero que al capítulo haya sido de tu agrado. Perdí algo de tiempo en decidirme si continuarlo o no. Jeje pero aquí lo tienes._

_**Maka-Chan Evans: **__El Kid x Maka no es muy de mi agrado, pero pienso ponerlo un poco para darle algunos celos a Soul. Hay que aprovechar a Kid un poco ¿no? Jeje. No te preocupes, tus ideas me han servido de mucho para continuar la historia. Muchas gracias y espero te haya agradado el capitulo._

_**Shiroko Myself: **__Espero te haya gustado el capitulo._

_**Furanshisuka-san: **__Jeje muchas gracias, al inicio no estaba muy segura de continuar. Espero hayas disfrutado el capitulo._

_**akari**__** hiroyuki: **__Pondré un poco de Kid x Maka. Espero te haya gustado el capitulo._

_**yumary-chan 27: **__Muchas gracias. La otra versión pienso que le faltaba algo, supongo que fue la Maka vengativa. Espero te haya gustado el capitulo._

_**Taisho Hanako:**__ Supongo que tenias razón. Agradezco bastante tu opinión. _

_**miu nia: **__Tienes razón, normalmente siempre así._

_** .9:**__ Muchas gracias. Espero te haya gustado el capitulo._

_**lucy:**__ He aquí la continuación._

_Sé que es algo corto, pero prometo que el próximo será más largo._

_Hasta pronto._

_Cuídense._

_Atte: Maka Hanato_


	3. Chapter 2: La furia de Maka

Capitulo 2

La furia de Maka

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Liz caminaba alegremente, casi como si de una pequeña niña se tratase.

-Insisto Liz, tu plan tiene muchos errores –repitió Kid por decima vez en la ultima hora, lo cual comenzaba a desesperar a la chica.

-No los tiene Kid –Liz se giro un poco para mirar de frente al pelinegro, quien fruncía su ceño, según él, simétricamente.

-Yo también he notado ciertos errores en tu plan –menciono Chrona de forma nerviosa, sintiendo la mirada de reproche de la mayor de las Thompson

-Díganmelos genios –musito de forma fastidiada, sentándose en la primera banca que vio, dispuesta a escuchar los supuestos errores de su plan.

Kid decidió que lo mejor sería que el hablara primero, que si no Chrona terminaría confundiéndolos a todos.

-Maka se enfadara –menciono Kid, haciendo unas señas con las manos, indicando lo dicho.

-Ya te lo he dicho Kid, ella no sabrá que fuimos nosotros los que los llamamos a "ellos" –el tono que Liz utilizo, fue suficiente para Kid para entender que estaban perdidos, Maka los mataría y no de una forma muy benevolente.

-¡Así que fueron ustedes! –aquella voz, provoco en Kid un casi paro cardiaco, el Liz un gran salto y en Chrona un desmayo. -¡Ya lo decía yo! –su voz se tornaba cada vez mas furiosa.

En un momento de sagrada valentía Liz y Kid volvieron un poco la cabeza, encontrándose de frente a una muy furiosa Maka de brazos cruzados y una terrorífica mirada de reproche.

-¡Lo siento! –chillo Kid, juntando las manos como si estuviese rezando, bueno si estaba rezando para que Maka no lo matara con un Maka-chop.

-¡Escúchenme bien par de idiotas! –en una situación normal, ambos hubiesen respondido con un "¡Oye!", pero por el tono de furia que se escapaba en cada palabra de los labios de su amiga, decidieron obedientemente callar y solo escuchar, no querían pagar intereses en la ya extensa cuenta que ambos tenían con la rubia. -¡En este momento, uno de los dos va a levantar a Chrona, y TODOS nos vamos a ir directamente a mi casa y me van a explicar porque demonios se les ocurrió llamarlos a ellos, ¿está claro?! –ambos chicos asintieron con la cabeza.

Maka espero a que ambos estuviesen listos para poder retirarse, no podía disminuir su enojo con nada y el ver al inútil de Evans no le ayudaba mucho.

-En un rato llevo a Chrona a casa –musito Maka al pasar por donde se encontraba Ragnarok junto a Soul, quien miro asombrado como Liz y Kid, caminaban detrás de la rubia como si ella fuese su reina o algo así.

-Oh, no te preocupes, por lo pronto iré preparando las tumbas de Kid y Liz –Ragnarok le sonrió burlón, provocando que el enojo de Maka disminuyera un poco.

-Por favor –musito la rubia mientras seguía su camino.

-¡No! –chillaron los aludidos sudando frio, mientras apresuraban el paso para alcanzar a Maka.

-¿Eso es normal? –pregunto Soul, luego de asegurarse de que ellos ya no andaban por los alrededores.

Ragnarok soltó una carcajada.

-Cuando Maka amenaza con quedarse sin la más mínima paciencia si –Ragnarok sonrió divertido –Nadie es capaz de salir ileso cuando Maka se enfurece de verdad, ella da miedo, inclusive es capaz de hacer temer a Black Star y a Stein –un recuerdo fugaz cruzo la mente del hermano de Chrona.

Soul sintió un escalofrió pasar por su espalda. Ya para que esos dos tuviesen miedo de Maka Albarn, era porque en verdad esa chica era terrorífica.

-¿Y tú le tienes miedo cuando se enoja? –cuestiono Soul

-Sí y es porque una vez fui yo el culpable de desatar su furia –Ragnarok rio nerviosamente.

-Deberé tener más cuidado –musito mas para sí mismo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tsubaki levanto la cabeza sorprendida al escuchar la voz de Liz y Kid. No esperaba que Maka fuese a regresar tan rápido. Lo mejor sería callarse, después de todo, ella tampoco estaba muy segura del porque ellos estaban en la ciudad.

-¡Tsubaki! –chillo Liz, corriendo a esconderse detrás de la pelinegra, quien sintió el repentino tirón en su brazo.

Maka por su parte recargo su espalda en la pared que estaba frente a Tsubaki y por ende frente a Liz.

Maka no estaba enojada porque ellos estuvieran en la ciudad en sí, si no porque sabía que Liz estaba tramando algo. Y mejor que nadie, Maka sabía que lo que Elizabeth Thompson planeaba, nunca salía nada bien, y también podía casi asegurar que lo que Liz planeaba tenía que ver con ella.

-Comienza a hablar –pidió en un tono "calmado"

Liz saco un poco la cara de detrás de Tsubaki y miro fijamente el rostro de Maka.

-Bueno…es que yo quería...tu sabes, darte una, emm ¿sorpresa?, si ¡eso!, una sorpresa –aseguro terminando de mostrase frente a su amiga.

-¿Qué estas planeando? –volvió a preguntar

-¿Yo?, nada, nada de nada –aseguro agitando sus manos

Maka solto un suspiro.

-Por ahora lo dejare pasar, pero se que estas planeando algo Liz y sé que no es nada bueno –musito Maka mientras se dirigía a ver a su padre Spirit y a su hermano mayor Hero.

-Tsubaki, ¿en donde están mi papa y mi nii-san? –pregunto Maka asomando su cara

-¿Eh? ¿No están? –pregunto Kid sorprendido, pero sabiendo perfectamente en donde podrían estar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Oh, ¿así que ese es Soul Eater Evans?, ¿el que rompió el corazón de mi hija? –cuestiono una sombra escondida detrás de un árbol, acompañado por otra un poco más baja.

-Acabaremos con él, la tortura está por comenzar –musito el más bajo mostrándose frente al chico de cabellera blanca, quien lo miro confundido.

.

.

.

.

.

_Continuara….._

¡Hola a todos!

¿Cómo se encuentran?

Espero bien. Bueno, primero que nada quiero pedir disculpas a todos por haber tardado tanto tiempo en subir el capitulo. Y otra por que no es muy largo.

Pasando a otra cosa, quiero agradecer a las personas que se toman el tiempo para leer la historia y también a quienes mandan review, que son:

Jaxsy-chan: _No te preocupes, mas adelante saldrá Maka aun mas vengativa. Espero te haya gustado el capitulo._

.Evans_: Jajaja adivinaste muy bien, desde el inicio estaba pensando en poner a Hero de hermano de Maka. Espero te haya gustado el capitulo._

Demide: _Gracias, me alegra que el fic de guste. Ya sabes, Maka a veces es un poco, vengativa. Espero te haya gustado el capitulo._

Maka death: _Muchas gracias. Siempre intento poner todo de mi para que salga bien. Espero te haya gustado el capitulo._

Julian y Jumbiie Hana: _¡Ah! No se enojen, si pienso poner el KxC, y el KxM, no saldrá mucho, les dare una gran sorpresa, tengo una razón para ponerlo, asi que tengan paciencia. Espero les haya gustado el capitulo._

PatashifyDragneel: _Muchas gracias. Me hace feliz que te guste la historia._

akari hiroyuki: _Espero te haya gustado el capitulo._

Por el momento eso es todo.

Espero en verdad que les haya gustado el capitulo e intentare actualizar mas seguido.

¡Espero estén todos muy bien!

Atte: Maka Hanato


	4. Chapter 3: Advertencia

Capitulo 3

Advertencia

.

.

.

.

.

.

El horror invadía cada rincón de su mente, mientras comenzaba a imaginar distintos lugares en los que su familia pudiese estar, pero solo uno fue lo suficientemente factible, como para creer en verdad que estaban ahí.

-Esto no es bueno –se atrevió a opinar Kid, quien al parecer se imaginaba lo mismo que su rubia amiga.

-Nada bueno –concordó Maka, al borde de la desesperación.

En un solo segundo apareció Liz en la sala del hogar de Maka, con teléfono en mano y el rostro completamente pálido, casi como si acabase de recibir la peor noticia del mundo.

-¿Qué pasa? –titubeo Maka, en verdad esperaba que Liz le dijese que su hermano y padre habían estado en el mercado, o en la plaza, ¡Incluso aceptaría que en el bosque!, pero rezaba en verdad porque esos dos no hubiesen ido en busca de los problemas. Problemas que llevaban nombre, Soul Eater Evans.

-Ragnarok me acaba de informar que Hero y Spirit están con Soul en el parque –musito sintiendo escalofríos, ya podía sentir el aura asesina de Maka, por lo tanto cerró los ojos ligeramente asustada. Mas lo que temía nunca se hizo presente.

-Se fue –susurro Tsubaki sorprendida por la rapidez con la que se había ido corriendo, en verdad parecía que la chica temía algo. Pero no tenia porque sorprenderse, ella también estaba algo preocupada por lo que aquellos dos sobreprotectores podrían hacer a la no tan no inocente criatura.

-Solo espero que Maka no se vaya a enfadar –comento Kid, dejándose caer pesadamente sobre el sillón.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Soul miro con sorpresa a aquellos dos hombres, de alguna forma les encontraba parecido con alguien, pero no lograba recordar a quien.

-¿Necesitan algo?-pregunto Soul, luego de algunos momentos de silencio, que se tornaron sumamente tensos para él. Por alguna razón sentía que no le agradaba a esas dos personas, ya que sus miradas asesinas parecían querer matarlo de verdad.

-En realidad solo vengo a advertirte una cosa Evans –hablo Hero, yendo directo al punto.

-¿Qué?–aquello comenzaba a asustarle ligeramente, las personas no iban amenazando a los demás solo porque si, además ¡¿Como conocía su nombre?!

-Tú te atreviste a hacerle daño a mi hermana menor, así que no te descuides, dame tan solo una razón para saber que no eres una buena persona y te hare trizas –aquel gesto de su rostro le hizo saber a Soul que el chico de ojos verdes iba completamente en serio.

-¿De quién me estás hablando? –los ojos rojos de Soul, mostraban toda su confusión y hasta cierto punto algo de agresividad, pero sabía que no debía iniciar una pelea de la cual estaba seguro, perdería.

-Maka Albarn –aquel simple nombre le provoco a Soul un ligero escalofrió, mientras comenzaba a recordar.

-¡Tu eres….! –aquella frase quedo inconclusa, un grito femenino hizo que para su hablar y observara con atención a Maka, quien ser acercaba con un gesto de enfado, preocupación y fastidio.

-¿Por qué se fueron? –la voz de Maka se tornaba enojada por momentos y en cuestión de segundos se calmaba.

Spirit la observo con cierto temor, no por nada Kami Albarn se sentía tan orgullosa de la fuerza y carácter de su hija.

-Porque simplemente vinimos a dar una vuelta –respondió Hero apresurado, mostrando una sonrisa tranquila a su hermana, una mueca completamente diferente de la que había mostrado a Soul. Mas por el gesto de Maka, podía deducir que no le creía.

-Ya no causen problemas y vámonos –ordeno con fingida calma, bloqueando de su vista a Soul y fijándola en su padre.

-¡Si! –aquel asentimiento rápido le provoco a Maka una verdadera calma, ahora solo tenía que evitar otro encuentro con Evans. La chica espero a que esos dos se alejaran lo suficiente y poso su mirada en Soul.

-Ten cuidado –le advirtió al peliblanco –No eres muy preciado para mí, pero no puedo permitir que te ahorquen –aquello provoco en Soul una sonrisa, quien sin tardar se acerco al rostro de Maka cuando esta se hubo descuidado, rodeando su cintura con uno de sus brazos. -¡¿Pero qué…?! –su queja se desvaneció en el aire, en el momento en el que Soul la abrazo con fuerza, apegándola más a su cuerpo.

-Te amo Maka –le susurro al oído –Y no me cansare de repetirlo, hare que te enamores de mi de nuevo –advirtió, dando un fugaz beso a los labios de Maka, quien petrificada no fue capaz de alejar al chico.

-No caeré en la trampa de nuevo –dijo luego de haberse repuesto de la sorpresa, tapando su boca con ambas manos y un notable sonrojo en las mejillas –No quiero caer….-musito en un susurro, alejándose rápidamente –No seré capaz de soportar otra vez el mismo dolor –gruño molesta, mientras aumentaba el paso, dejando solo al Evans en el parque.

-Cada vez me enamoro más de ti –dijo con una sonrisilla pintada en los labios, mientras recordaba la dulzura de los labios de Maka.

.

.

.

.

.

-No puedo dejarme vencer, por más tentadora que sea la idea de rendirme –se dijo Maka, recuperando el aliento a unas tres cuadras de distancia del parque. Aun podía sentir la calidez del aliento de Soul acariciando sus mejillas y la suavidad de sus labios.

Pero no debía rendirse, aun y cuando Soul Eater Evans ocupara todos sus pensamientos, aun y cuando había robado su primer beso, no se dejaría vencer, ella seria la ganadora y podría alejar ese sentimiento que inundaba su corazón de calidez.

-No perderé –musitaron ambos al mismo tiempo, ante la mirada de aquellos dos culpables de su encuentro.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¡Hooolaaas!

¿Cómo están?

Debo decir que lamento bastante el retraso, pero estuve demasiado ocupada.

Otra cosa es que lamento lo cortito, pero el próximo será más largo que este ¡así que paciencia por favor!

Quiero agradecer a:

_**lirilara 1993: **__En algunas ocasiones sí. Espero hayas disfrutado el capitulo._

_**Jaxsy-chan: **__Gracias, de nuevo me retrase, pero espero que el capitulo te haya agradado._

_** : **__Ya verás quien será la pareja de Kid, de nuevo lamento hacerlo tan corto, pero me tomaré mas tiempo para hacer los capítulos más largos._

_**Julian y Jumbiie Hana Roth**__**: **__Me alegro de estar perdonada xD. La sorpresa es un secreto, dentro uno o dos capítulos más sabrán que es. Espero les haya agradado el capitulo._

_**Yuki-chan22: **__Me alegro mucho que te guste, ¡saludos!_

_**PatashifyDragneel**__**: **__Espero te haya gustado el capitulo._

_**Arlenes: **__Lamento la tardanza, pero he aquí un capitulo SoulxMaka. Si pondré un KidxMaka, pero será un secreto el porqué, tendrás que tenerme un poquito de paciencia hasta el próximo capítulo. Espero estés bien y que hayas disfrutado el capitulo._

_**Maka Death: **__Se que me tarde un poco, pero aquí está el capitulo, espero te haya gustado._

Y a todos los demás lectores y lectores, les agradezco que lean la historia.

¡Espero estén bien!

¡Hasta luego!

Atte: Maka Hanato


	5. Chapter 4: Un nuevo plan

Capitulo 4

Un nuevo plan

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Liz volvió a mirar aquel objeto rosado que reposaba sobre su mesa, esperando a que su querida amiga marcara. Tenía ya tres horas y media ahí sentada y su celular no sonaba.

-¿Debería marcar yo? –se pregunto por sexta vez, sintiendo la mirada de Kid sobre ella.

-Debes dejarla en paz –menciono el chico, sentándose frente a su prima mientras que ella tomaba el pequeño objeto entre sus largos dedos –No creo que Maka tenga muchos ánimos de escuchar tus tonterías.

-¿Tonterías? –repitió sumamente ofendida, mirando enojada a Kid. –No creo que querer ayudar a mi mejor amiga sea una tontería –espeto parándose de su lugar bruscamente, tirando la silla de terciopelo al suelo en el acto.

Kid la miro serio.

-Es una verdad que cada que quieres emplear tu _gran _inteligencia, acaba todo mal y con resultados nada esperados, nosotros tenemos que remediar siempre los errores que cometes –dijo con tono calmado y posando sus ojos ámbares en la silla que la rubia acababa de tumbar –Si te digo esto, es porque si en verdad quieres ayudarla, tienes que dejar de idear planes absurdos.

Liz lo miro desafiante. No perdería, no señor y demostraría que ella podía idear un plan sin fallas, ella haría que Maka Albarn callara a Soul Eater Evans y de paso a Death the Kid.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Maka se dejo caer en su cama pesadamente, sintiendo el ligero rebote por la fuerza con la que se tumbo. Detrás de ella Liz, Patty y Tsubaki ingresaron a su dormitorio sentándose en el suelo, mirándola fijamente.

-Debería irme un tiempo –se dijo a sí misma

–Pero eso sería inútil –comento Tsubaki –Aunque te vayas ahora, debes regresar al inicio de las clases y cuando lo veas será una atracción más fuerte –señalo, mientras que Liz asentía suavemente con la cabeza, dándole la razón a la pelinegra.

-Deberías intentar enamorarte de otro –sugirió Patty con seriedad, mientras que Maka levantaba su cabeza con asombro y Liz la miraba horrorizada. -¡Woah! ¡Un mosca! Jejeje –rio fuertemente, mientras salía del lugar persiguiendo a la pobre mosca.

-Ya me había asustado –susurro Liz ante la mirada de compasión de sus dos amigas.

Maka se volvió a dejar caer sobre su cama cansada de todos aquellos sentimientos, en verdad que le daban ganas de que Soul se olvidara de ella y ella misma de él.

-La verdad es que hasta cierto punto no quiero dejar de amarlo –musito, ganándose la atención de Tsubaki.

-Maka, ¿has dicho amarlo? –cuestiono Liz levantándose de su lugar. Mientras que Maka afirmaba.

-Si, lo dije ¿por?

Liz parpadeo un par de veces sorprendida y Tsubaki le sonrió con la intención de que se calmara.

-Comienzo a entender porque estas tan decidida a no perder –menciono Tsubaki

-¿Por qué? –pregunto Maka desconcertada.

-Con el tiempo serás capaz de comprender a lo que me refiero, por ahora deberías intentar hacer algo para ponerlo celoso –sugirió Tsubaki, mientras Elizabeth comprendía a lo que su amiga se refería, dándose cuenta que el plan que ella había ideado, seria ahora inútil.

-¿Por qué debería hacer eso? –pregunto la rubia inocentemente.

-Como Tsubaki ya dijo, eso solo tu serás capaz de descubrirlo –Liz sonrió ligeramente, mientras cruzaba miradas con la pelinegra.

-Maka-chan, regresamos en un momento –dijo Nakatsukasa, saliendo en compañía de Liz.

-Esta bien…supongo

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Se complicara ella sola durante un rato –menciono Liz, sacando un refresco del refrigerador de la cocina de la casa de su amiga.

-No habrá de otra, si ella misma no se da cuenta no servirá de nada –dijo Tsubaki, mirando las plantas decorativas sobre el centro de la mesa.

-Lo sé, por ahora se me ha ocurrido un plan para hacer que esas dos parejitas caigan –musito dando un trago a su vaso.

-¿Dos?, ¿Qué tipo de plan? –cuestiono Tsubaki, al no ubicar a la otra pareja.

-Ya veras, volvamos –la sonrisa en su rostro se ensancho.

.

.

.

.

.

-¿Quieres que me haga pasar por la novia de Kid? –la sorpresa y la vergüenza de solo imaginarlo no cabían en la expresión de su cara.

-Si, porque de paso compruebas si Soul dice la verdad al decirte que te ama –pronuncio Liz sonriente

-Y por otro ayudas a que Chrona y Kid se den cuenta de que se quieren –finalizo una alegre Tsubaki.

-¿Se dan cuenta de lo que me están pidiendo? –pregunto, mientras se inclinaba un poco hacia enfrente

Liz asintió feliz de la vida.

-Seguro que Kid estará feliz de cooperar –aplaudió Tsubaki –Además me la cobro por lo de B*S

Maka rio nerviosa. Recordando que para que B*S se le declarara a Tsubaki, lo habían puesto celoso, a decir verdad, ese plan era igual al que Liz acaba de _inventarse_.

-¿Aceptas? –el rostro de sus amigas, comenzaba a convencerla poco a poco.

Sabía que podía ser algo arriesgado, pero si lograba que Kid y Chrona estuviesen juntos, sería feliz por haber podido ayudarlos.

-Sé que me voy a arrepentir por esto, pero…está bien –respondió con un tono de derrota, con esa sensación que le daba cuando sabia que algo no saldría como se lo esperaba.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Continuara….._

.

.

.

.

.

.

¡Woah! Por fin pude subir el capitulo. Sé que es algo corto, pero el siguiente está casi listo y me estoy tomando mi tiempo para redactarlo, quiero que sea emocionante,….bueno según yo ¡je!

Quiero agradecer a:

**Jumbiie Hana: **_Por fin pude subirlo, pero como siempre creo que es algo corto. Aun así, el secreto que les tenía esta revelado. Pronto empezara el KxC, asi que se paciente. Espero te haya gustado el capitulo._

**Arlenes: **_Me alegro que el capitulo anterior te haya gustado, con un poco de pacencia y podras leer a un Soul y a una Chrona celosos. Y si, no planeo que Soul lo pase sencillo intentándose acercar a Maka. Espero estes bien y que el cap haya sido de tu agrado._

**PatashifyDragneel****: **_Me allegro que te haya gustado. Espero que este cap también haya sido de tu agrado._

**Maka Death: **_Siento mucho la tardanza, pero pude por fin subirlo._

Y a todos los demás lectores, gracias por leer. Y a ustedes que dejan review, se los agradezco inmensamente.

Espero estén bien.

¡Hasta luego!

Atte: Maka Hanato.


End file.
